


Who your king, Nataniel?

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Deviates From Canon, OOC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: «Who is your king, Nataniel?» — Just hearing Rico's voice makes you want to puke. However, Neil not can. No puke, no run away. He tired run away.
Kudos: 2





	Who your king, Nataniel?

«Who is your king, Nataniel?» — Just hearing Rico's voice makes you want to puke. However, Neil not can. No puke, no run away. He tired run away. 

Bloody patterns in him body arise slowly and pain feels no at once. Rico can kill him. Maybe, he want kill him deep down. But Neil know — there are things worse than death. Much more worse than death. 

«Who is your king, Nataniel?» — This question accompany every blow, every touch scalding cold knife blade. But Neil quiet. It's not easy to break, he will doing all sure not break. He Fox and him place among Foxs, the Raven's nest is not for him.

He feels that hot blood spurts flows down on his back. First? The second? Ten? He lost count of blows and cuts. 

«You will be drop on your knees, Nataniel, — it is not question. Rico dryly states the fact, — you will obey me and aspect the fact, that your place at my feet».

He finds powers grin. Every slice his body sense the burning pain. Neil clenches teeth. Only two weeks. He lived in Hell eight years. What is two weeks to him?


End file.
